


Diary

by TheRedFangirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint totally ships it, Cuddling, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve finds out Tony has feelings for him, Steve is Tony's sap though, Tony Stark writing in a damn diary is freaking ADORABLE, Tony is cute too, me too clint, so it's all good, steve is a sap, steve is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedFangirl/pseuds/TheRedFangirl
Summary: Steve sees Tony writing in.. is that a diary? Oh. My. Lord.ORThe fic where Steve sees Tony writing in a diary, accidentally tells an avid Stony shipper (AKA Clint) about it and he bolts down to the lab to find it and read it. Inside, he reads the entirety of Tony's feelings for Steve, which are definitely returned. This should get interesting.





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I want to start off by saying thanks so much for thinking my "horrible because I wrote this at 4:00 am" BS summary was good enough and clicking on this story for Stony trash! Means a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this quick oneshot of Stony goodness, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S This story has not been edited, so if there are typos, feel free to mention it in a comment and I'll fix it ASAP. Thanks!

__Steve walked into the expansive workspace, carefully navigating through the hallway in the dark. Tony hadn’t shown his face around the tower for seven days now, and counting. Steve was concerned about him to say the least, constantly checking in with JARVIS on Tony’s health. He knew Tony probably didn’t want to see him, which meant he had to be secretive about sneaking into his lab at two in the morning. He was about to enter in the code, when he heard a loud _thud_ on a table, causing him to crouch down instinctively. He peered through the glass, still crouched, and saw the engineer leaning over a table, a pen (what was _that?_ It looked like a chewed up dog toy, much less a pen) in hand and scribbling furiously at a book of some sort. It was black, and at first sight it looked like nothing. To a careful, discerning eye like Steve’s however, you could see the intricate gold lining and design on the side and cover.

 

“JARVIS,” Tony suddenly spoke, effectively startling Steve and pulling him out of his trance. “Bud, could you get me a glass of scotch?” His words _dripped_ of exhaustion, Steve could tell just by listening. Scotch was not going to help a thing, not at this hour, not now, not _ever._ He breathed a sigh of relief when JARVIS refused.

 

“Sir, as much as I know you want it, you mustn’t give into your cravings. Captain Rogers would be very displeased-” The AI spoke, seemingly trying to get _through_ to Tony.

 

“I don’t give a fuck about what Rogers thinks. Scotch. Now. Or I’m gonna rewire you.” Tony spat, looking irritated and pissed off. He slammed the (book? journal?) shut and threw it on another table, landing with a skittering as it hit other tools and bolts scattered haphazardly. It slid off the other side however, landing on the floor and opening. Tony didn’t seem to notice, (or care really). Steve eyed the object, noting the way the words were splayed throughout the pages.

 

 _“It looks like the words are written in letter form… with, a date on top? Why would- Oh.”_ Steve thought, suddenly realizing what the genius was scribbling into the book. “It’s a _diary._ ” He whispered quietly to himself. He smiled, heart feeling warm at the thought of the cold, sarcastic and cynical Tony Stark, writing in a diary every night. It was kind of _adorable,_ for a lack of a better expression.

 

He didn't even realize that Tony had walked off until he saw him walk back into the lab, holding a glass of scotch and plopping back into the office chair. He sipped the scotch generously, narrowing his eyes as he struggled to read words from the holographic screen he pulled up from his computer. He sat there for a long time, struggling to work on some sort of project whilst on his third glass of scotch. Steve decided to make his appearance known before the genius could get up for another drink.

 

Steve knocked on the glass to try and get his attention. Tony looked up groggily, eyes wandering for a moment before they focused on Steve, looking confused and irritated.

 

“What, Steve.” He said, his voice muffled through the glass.

 

“You haven’t eaten in three days, Tony. You need to come up and eat. I have pizza.” Steve talked through the glass, motioning for the genius to open the door.

 

“Don’t need to. Have work to do.” Tony dismissed, going back to his work and scrolling through multiple screens at once. As if, Tony was working on something important, and drinking until he couldn’t feel his face was a surefire way to stay awake. He once again heard Steve relentlessly knocking on the glass, once again waving his hand as if to wave Steve from his mind. “I’m not coming out Steve. Stop trying.”

 

“Tony! God _damnit,_ open this door!” Steve yelled through the glass.

Tony actually looked up at him in shock. _Woah._ Steve swore. At him.

 

He didn’t even realize that he was this upset until he heard Steve yell at him. Not that America’s Golden Boy (trademark) didn’t swear every so often, but it was _rare._ So, naturally, Tony was a bit disturbed that Steve cared so much about him, enough to get upset when he was not taking the care he should be taking for himself. Being somewhat taken aback by Steve’s sudden outburst, he obeyed after a moment, telling Jarvis to unlock the door into the lab.

Steve breathed a breath of relief when he heard the door click open. He knew Tony too well and knew he would be bothered by his profanity, so he reserved it for dire circumstances only. This situation seemed dire enough.

 

He walked into the lab, being greeted with a disgruntled and pissed off Tony Stark.

 

“You’re relentless.” He grumbled.

 

“We have already established this, Tony.” Steve said calmly, gently grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him out of his chair.

 

“Steve what the fuck, why are you touching me??” Tony, in his somewhat drunken state swayed against Steve, struggling against the super soldier’s grip. Steve didn’t loosen his grip however, especially when Tony swayed a bit from dizziness, dehydration, and insomnia. Steve could feel Tony give up the battle, leaning against him and hooking his arm around Steve’s for support. His body perfectly moulded against Steve’s side, and neither of them wanted to think about how good it felt. How _right_ it felt. The truth was, they both harbored feelings for the other, but the two lovesick idiots were too blind to see it.

 

“Let’s go upstairs. I have pizza for you, and I made you a surprise.” Steve smiled as he led the billionaire to the elevator.

 

“You know I hate surprises,” He looked up at him, who simply smirked. The bastard.

 

“I think you’ll like this one.”

 

//////////////

 

Damn. That pizza was _good._

 

They mostly ate in silence, not deciding to communicate except for the occasional glances across the table at each other. Tony was still spacing out, his brain working overtime to stay awake. He had the chills, suddenly overcome by a cold that washed over his whole body. When he finally realized the six-foot tall super soldier sitting opposite of him at the table was spacing as well, he decided to clear the silence.

 

“So, what’s the amazing surprise you had for me?” He queried, leaning forward and setting his face in his hands with (somewhat) mock intrigue.

 

Steve came back to reality in that moment, head snapping back into place and looking at Tony with wide eyes. It took a moment for him to process what Tony had just said, before his face lit up.

 

“Oh! Yeah.” He got up and gathered the dishes, taking them to the sink (because he’s Captain freaking America). “Head to the couch, there’s a blanket there for you.”

 

“How did you know-” Tony didn’t even finish. How did Steve know that he was cold? He wasn’t shivering or anything - Was it the enhanced senses?  

 

“I can read people really well. Something you learn to do in the army.” Steve answered without looking at him, already knowing the answer to Tony’s unfinished question.

 

He simply quirked up a brow in an amused fashion, steadily making his way to the couch and wrapping himself in the cozy blankets. The battle against sleep was quickly being lost, the warmth from the blankets and the plush couch (not a damn hard ass chair for the first time in _weeks_ ) being too comfortable for anyone to want to move ever. Tony’s eyes were slowly sliding shut, before he heard footsteps enter the main living area and a body plop down next to his. His eyes opened again, focusing on a bowl that was being held in front of his hands. He looked at the bowl, then at Steve, who had a smile on his face.

 

“This is for you, I thought you could use something for that sweet tooth of yours.” He smiled warmly, and _God,_ Tony swears he could have melted into a puddle and stayed there forever.

 

He held the bowl in his hands. “Ice cream?” He smiled at Steve fondly, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yup. I thought it would make a nice treat, so I whipped some up for you.” His voice got a whole lot quieter towards the end of his sentence, but Tony still caught it.

 

“You _made_ it?” Tony looked at Steve incredulously. Steve turned a pretty shade of pink.

 

“Yeah, the store didn’t have the flavor you liked so,” He trailed off.

 

“Steve, this is..” Tony started. He didn’t even have the words. What did he ever do to deserve such care from Steven Grant Rogers? It took every fiber of Tony’s being not to lurch forward and kiss him right there on the couch.

 

“It’s nothing really,” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to mask his obvious embarrassment. Tony counted that as a win.

 

He smiled. “I really appreciate this Steve.”

 

Smiling back, Steve sat there for a moment before turning to grab the remote to the TV and turning on a movie for them to watch.

 

/////////////

 

Halfway through the movie, Tony had fallen asleep against Steve’s shoulder, snoring lightly. Steve smiled fondly at the sight, feeling a fuzzy warm feeling inside his chest. He gently shifted and turned the TV off, then picked up Tony bridal style to carry him to his room.

 

“Jarvis,” He whispered, “To Tony’s floor please.”

 

“Yes Captain Rogers.” The AI responded back.

 

Once Steve had successfully navigated through the floor without waking the genius, he laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked at Tony for a moment, his fluffy brown hair looking soft in the hallway light shining through the crack in the door. He looked so peaceful, still breathing softly, chest rising and falling with each steady breath. Steve gently leaned down, and kissed his forehead ever so slightly. He quietly left the room and closed the door, smiling to himself as he returned to the main living area of the tower. He was cleaning up the rest of the dishes when he heard footsteps pad into the kitchen, quickly looking up and finding Clint, who was in his PJ’s.

 

“Steve..? Why the hell are you still out here?” He drawled, sleep thickly laced in his voice.

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Steve said quietly, “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Woke up.” He said quickly. “Couldn’t go back to sleep. Is Tony still in his lab?”

 

“No. I went downstairs to get him to eat, realized that our certified genius writes in a diary, I finally got him to come up here, got him to eat, and he fell asleep on the couch so I carried him to his room.” Steve answered absentmindedly, before his eyes widened. Whoops. Hope he didn’t notice.

 

Clint looked like he just saw bigfoot. “Wait wait wait woah. Hold up soldier. Tony fucking Stark, writes in a _diary?_ Is that what you just said?”

Shit, he noticed.

 

Steve wasn’t originally planning on telling anyone what he recently found out about Tony, because he knew if he told someone on the team that word would spread fast, they would _never_ let Tony live that down, and Tony would forever hate him. He couldn’t afford that.

 

“Uh-I-no,” He babbled, “He doesn’t- I didn’t say-I didn’t mean-”

 

“Oh my _god,_ ” Clint was bracing the island in the center of the kitchen now, a wide, shit eating grin spread across his face. “He does have a fucking diary, holy shit this is the greatest thing ever, I’m so glad I woke up.”

 

“Please don’t tell anyone, he would hate me forever if he found out I told someone on accident. Not that he knows that I know.” He pleaded desperately.

 

“Woah woah, I won’t. This is just for my pure amusement. I have to find it. I’ll be back.” Clint was out of that room faster than Steve could process what he just said.

 

“Wait! Wait Clint!!” Steve whisper-yelled after him, but the spy/assassin was already long gone. He ran a hand over his face. Shit, he was so, so damn screwed. So much for trying to get Tony to like him.

 

//////////////

 

When Clint made it to the lab, he noticed the book on the ground almost instantly. It was hard to miss it, there sitting in the middle of the room, sprawled out next to a table with a black cover and gold lined pages. The handwriting was unmistakingly Tony’s as well. He punched in the code and entered the lab, being hyper-aware of his surroundings and stepping over the tools scattered throughout the lab and all over the floor. He leaned down and picked up the diary, quickly realizing that it was more than three quarters full.

 

“ _Holy, shit._ ” He uttered to himself as he flipped to a random page in the center of the book. The page was headlined with the traditional date, and the ‘Dear Diary’ opening, which Clint seriously could not even believe what he was reading. As he kept reading however, he also noticed something else.

 

_“Dear Diary,_

_Today was insane. I had a bunch of paperwork, files, and hard drives to go through from SI and I couldn’t focus on a single thing. It’s his fault. Why the hell does he have to be so damn perfect all the time? Today he approached me and we talked a little bit about a mission that S.H.I.E.L.D was planning on sending him for, but they ended up sending Nat instead, because he had just gotten back from a mission and he needed to recover and rest. Sometimes I really worry about him. S.H.I.E.L.D seems to take advantage of the fact that he has enhanced abilities. Just because he’s enhanced doesn’t mean he’s a god. I seriously worry about him not coming back one day. They’re gonna send him out and he’s not going to come back, or he comes back in a body bag...”_

 

Clint kept reading, more and more intrigued about who Tony was talking about. It should have been obvious, but hey, he was sleepy, and it was like four in the morning now. Give him a break.

 

_“As the days go by though, I feel like I’m just becoming more of a damn sap for him. Jesus, he’s the only man ever that could turn Tony Stark into a sappy pile of mush. It actually physically hurts me, knowing that he could never love me back. At least not in the way I want him. Damnit, I am hopelessly in love with Steve Rogers.”_

 

Clint actually dropped the diary. He couldn’t believe what he just read. Oh. My. God. What. The. Fuck.

 

He took less than two seconds to scramble out of there and make his way to the elevator. He had to tell Steve.

 

Clint knew that Steve has liked Tony for a while now; Steve had told him while they were on a mission in China. He always believed though that the genius wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ have feelings for him because of his past. Steve’s self esteem was surprisingly lacking like that. He had to tell Steve that Tony loved him, so they could live their happily ever after because _god fucking damnit,_ they had been through hell and back and deserved this. Clint was happily married, with two kids, which means that he would do anything for true love. That was clearly what was happening between the two lovesick idiots here. Once the elevator opened, Clint nearly gave Steve a heart attack when he came flying into the living room.

 

“STEVE!!! Steve oh my god you won’t believe what I read holy shit oh my god sit down sit down you’re not gonna believe this,” He breathed heavily.

 

“Woah woah woah Clint slow down, what are you so freaked out about? What did you read?” Steve’s tone was more concerned than anything.

 

“Tony… Tony,” He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. “Damnit, give me one sec.” He continued to take a few more heavy breaths, before filling his lungs and speaking again to the now anxious soldier in front of him.

 

“Tony loves you.” He said, smiling.

 

Steve just froze. It seemed as if his heart actually stopped beating, because for what seemed like eternity, he couldn’t move a muscle. He just stood there, a look of disbelief and shock on his face. It took a good ten seconds before he could form coherent words.

 

“I- Tony,” He breathed. “Tony… Likes me?” He looked at him, still in disbelief and shock.

 

“Yes, holy shit, you won’t believe what I just read him write about you. He’s always concerned about you when you go on missions, he doesn’t want you to get hurt and he worries that you won’t come back one of these days.” Clint was absolutely ecstatic. He shipped these two so hard, it was a dream come true that these idiots finally realized they had feelings that needed to be acknowledged.

 

“I.. I can’t believe it..” Steve was at a loss of words. He just stood there, now smiling like a dork in high school who had just gotten asked out by his long time crush. This was actually happening.

 

And, as if by the hand of God himself, he and Clint heard a voice appear behind them.

 

“Steve? What are you doing still up?” Tony’s sleep laced voice drawled from behind Clint. He still looked flawless, in the same clothes that Steve had carried him to bed in, his hair fluffed and poofy from sleep.

 

Steve froze.

 

Clint whipped around, a wide grin on his face as he realized who was standing behind him.

 

“Tony! Oh my god, we were just talking about yo-” Clint started, but was cut off when Steve immediately started blabbering.

 

“I-I-we were talking about cake! Yeah, what cake I was going to make for the benefit next week. I was thinking traditional vanilla with a raspberry buttercream and lavender fondant, maybe with some decorative fondant flowers as well-” He made wild gestures with his hands, trying to pull the attention away from his now beet-red face.

 

Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing. He registered what Clint had said just before Steve had cut him off with his blabbering cake talk, which was unlike Steve unless he was trying to hide something. America’s Golden Boy (trademark) was not a good liar. That could be such a blessing, but also a curse in times like these. He decided that given the circumstance (Steve and Clint were talking about him while he wasn’t there, which means something he wasn’t meant to hear was being said, which peaked his curiosity even more because _dammit,_ it was Steve), he was going to bring up what Clint had originally said before being cut off.

 

“What about me were you talking about?” He said bluntly.

 

Steve’s face immediately went from being fake and hyper about cakes to being dead serious in an instant. His posture said it all, the beet-red of his cheeks, his eyes directed down towards the floor and wide, his hands folded neatly in front of him and his shoulders slouched ever so slightly.

 

Clint broke into a grin again. “I think I better let Steve here tell ya that one,” He drawled, clasping Steve on the shoulder, “I’m gonna hit the hay. Night!” And with that, he spun on his heel and left the commons, heading for the elevator and stepping inside. There was a brief moment before the doors closed where he shot a quick look of “You got this bro. He’s not gonna be mad if you do this right” to Steve. Steve just nodded stiffly before the archer was gone.

 

Tony still had an eyebrow raised.

 

“Okay, what the actual hell is going on here, Steve? You’re tense as fuck and I know you weren’t actually talking about cakes before I entered the commons. Why were you talking about me?” He tapped his foot somewhat out of impatience, mostly out of anxiety.

 

“I-I…” Steve didn’t know how to tell him at all. How the actual fuck was he supposed to say this?? _“Oh yeah, I accidentally told Clint how you have a diary and write in it, and he went downstairs to find it and read it but he actually found out that you like me so yeah, and that’s what we were talking about.”_

 

Yeah. Some chance he was going to have if he uttered even a word of that out loud. “We were talking about you because…”

 

_“Dammit Steve, just tell him the truth..”_

 

“Because I like you Tony. I like you and all of your habits, all of your little quirks that make you amazing. It hurts me when I see you harm yourself by locking yourself up in that lab for weeks at a time, it hurts me so much.”

He took a deep breath in, then continued.

“When I came down to get you a little while ago, I noticed you were writing something in a notebook. When you finished and threw it onto the table, it skittered off and fell open, I saw the inside… It was a diary. I didn’t mention anything, because honestly, that is _adorable,_ but later after I took you to your room, Clint came out into the commons. You having a diary slipped out into our conversation, and he bolted down to the lab to find it and read it even before I had a chance to stop him. He read it, then told me…”

By the time Steve had finished his monologue, he was inches away from Tony, who was looking up at him with wide eyes, filled with fear of rejection and worry. Steve gently grabbed Tony’s hands and held them in his, bringing them up to his chest. “And I want you to know that I really do love you. So much I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

 

Now Tony was in shock. He looked at Steve incredulously, then his eyes flickered down to his lips for a quick moment, before coming right back up to his eyes, which Steve thankfully caught.

 

He closed the gap between them, lips meeting in a warm embrace. Steve brought his hands up to Tony’s face, cupping his cheeks gently as his eyes slid shut, Tony doing the same.

 

It was all they ever imagined, the other’s lips tasted sweeter than the confections Steve skillfully made, and the moment could have lasted forever. They stood there in the commons, wrapped in each other’s embrace, never wanting to let go, but they eventually realized that they needed to breathe and broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

 

They both said each other’s name in unison.

 

“Steve…”

 

“Tony…”

 

“I love you too.” Tony breathed, bringing his hands that were around Steve’s neck around his midsection and hugging him tightly. “So, so, much.”

 

Steve’s smile was brighter than the sun itself.

 

He reciprocated the hug instantly, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him tight. He rested his head against Tony’s, breath gently moving the fluffy mess of hair that he buried his face in. Pressing a gentle kiss to his head, he pulled away but didn’t let go of Tony’s hand, gently pulling him in the direction of his room.

 

“We should go to bed. It’s 5 o’clock in the morning now, the sun is coming up.”

 

“We?” Tony perked up as they walked.

 

“Oh-wait-I-I didn’t mean it like that, I meant if you’re not ready it’s okay I didn’t want you to feel pressured-” He quickly tried to mend his words, but was shut up with a kiss.

 

“It’s fine, Steve. I’m just getting used to this.” He smirked, tugging the blonde along and into his room, climbing into Steve’s bed and immediately collapsing into the cushy sea of pillows. Damn, he could get used to this.

Right behind him, Steve rested on the bed, settling down into the pillows and still holding Tony’s hand. Once Steve had settled in underneath the covers, Tony snuggled up to his side and nuzzled his neck, breathing deeply.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He whispered.

 

Steve smiled at the ceiling.

 

“Me too.” He snaked his arms around Tony’s figure, holding him in a warm embrace as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep together.

 

//////////////

 

“You’re sure it’ll turn out okay?” Bruce said to a pacing Clint, who looked up at him with a wide smile.

 

“Of course it will! Unless the two lovesick idiots screw it up, which, don’t get me wrong, could definitely be a possibility. Point is, Steve knows Tony likes him now, and he definitely likes him back. This is what love is.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, grinning and looking at Bruce, who was now looking at him with a small smile.

 

“They would be cute together I suppose.” He agreed.

 

“Look who I just took a picture of,” Nat suddenly spoke out of nowhere, effectively scaring the shit out of Clint and Bruce.

 

“What the hell! Oh my god Nat! You’re back!” Clint screeched, whipping around and clasping Natasha’s shoulder, she squeezed his hand affectionately.

  
“I just flew in. I overheard you two talking from upstairs-seriously Clint, you need to be quieter, you’re gonna wake up the whole damn tower-and I went to quickly check on Steve. When I went in, I saw this.” She held up her phone, which had a picture of Tony and Steve sleeping soundly, snuggled up next to each other. Bruce smiled warmly, and Clint almost exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much again for reading! It seriously means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you loved about it, or where you think I could improve! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed. Love you guys, and I'll catch you in the next fic!


End file.
